planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baztsil
The Bazsil are one of the Larthan species. They dislike strangers and rarely interact with humans, and are extremely xenophobic. History The Bazsil have long lived in exclusively within the depths of Pineapple Forest of Trias, on the Planet of Legends. If they have lived anywhere else, there are no tales of this known at this time. Rumors of their origins as with all Larthan describe them as descendants of the Lingspelien and they, as their cousins, appeared gradually after the Sundering. Whatever the truth behind their origins, it is generally believed that their closest Larthan relations are the Itok. This theory evolves from the fact the two are geographic neighbors as there is a population of Itok within the Pineapple Forest. Due to the location that their ancestors settled, the Kêrath have developed an unusual relationship with the trees of the Pineapple Forest. It is said that as they age, they become more and more liken in appearance to the trees and other foliage within the forest, making them not only uninterested in interacting with other species, but also much more difficult to find. Physical Characteristics Preferring to live in within the depths of the forest, the Baztsil physique is suited to their arboreal environment. Their complexions are of medium hue due to their exposure to the sunlight and shadow of the trees. Baztsil have broader shoulders, necks and thicker back muscles than humans. They are shorter on average, than humans with long, slender fingers and broader palms. These adaptations allow them to grip branches with increased ease. Baztsil are generally born with pale or bright pink hair, which darkens somewhat with age. Their hair maintains reddish hues, presumably as camouflage among the needles of the Pineapple's pine trees. With irises larger than the average bipedal, the Baztsil have excellent night vision. Abilities Baztsil are excellent climbers, their long toes and fingers give them the ability to grip small sections of rock or wood with ease. They have excellent vision in low-light conditions. With acute hearing on par with felines, ranging into the lower octaves, they use this ability to locate prey and some individuals claim to hear the movement of the plants, a distinct advantage in a place as dangerous as the Pineapple. Kin to all Larthan Baztsil possess same abilities that are attributed to all Larthan. They have the ability to sense others of their kind. This is invaluable for identifying not only potential allies, but also what abilities those allies might possess. Blood drinkers, such as vampires, will find their blood more euphoric than other fare. Some believe this is perhaps a pale echo of the addictive nature of the Lingspelien blood. Though others theorize this too is due to the untamed forces that linger around the Baztsil unless the Baztsil are the original Larthan species, it does not explain why this ability is prevalent throughout those who are considered Larthan. While Larthan in general are a long-lived people, certainly longer lived than humans, it is unknown how old the oldest Baztsil might be, or whether or not they are a long lived people. Habitat The Baztsil make their homes in the temperate foliage of the Pineapple Forest. They subsist on the flora and fauna found within the thick vegetation therein and have carved a niche in this deceptively harsh environment. The Baztsil live in the deep parts of the forest, well away from other humanoid civilizations. They are for the most part isolated from the other Larthan, their closest neighbors being the Itok to the south. Little is known about the Baztsil, and their exact numbers are difficult to determine; however, it is known they only exist within the Pineapple Forest. The humans' habitations of the plains therefore will eventually encroach upon the Baztsil's habitat, as it has their Itok cousins. Whether or not their numbers are the smallest of the Larthan remains to be seen. Cultural Infrastructure Education Hunting Tools Trade The Baztsil do not trade with humans; however, the Itok who trade in Mushbubble and Lightpool's markets occasionally have items of Baztsil-make. Rites of Passage Tribal Marks Social Structure So little is known about the Baztsil, their social structure is a complete mystery. Government '' '''Social Groups' Families Rites of Passage Diet Spiritualism Shaman Views on Death Langauge To the untrained ear, Baztsil may sound like whispers or the rustling of leaves among the trees, and their language includes a lot of sign language. Due to their secretive nature, Baztsil do not readily share these signs. Common Sayings Names The scattered examples of Baztsil names suggest that are named for distinguishing features or the time and place they were born. As with most cultures, words and names can over lap. Listed below are examples of Baztsil names, and their meanings. The list only includes names with no vocabulary word equivalent in the language. Examples of Names * Anar: Sun * Lakqu: Honesty Pronunciation Guide Unlike other Larthan the ˆ symbol signifies the sound ‘aw’. Most other Larthan languages use it as ‘air’. The letters ‘ai’ together are pronounced ‘ay’, as in the word ‘say’. Category:Races